This invention relates to a hydraulic lifting jack, and more particularly to a hydraulic lifting jack including a safety lifting saddle having front stop pins which are movable up and down beyond and below the upper surface of the saddle.
In the prior art, when a vehicle is lifted by a jack, a lifting saddle of the jack is moved under the body of the vehicle. However, the front edge of the lifting saddle, which is generally raised somewhat, is inconvenient when the lifting saddle is inserted under the body of the vehicle. The bottom of the vehicle is sometimes damaged by the raised front edge of the lifting saddle of the jack according to the carelessness of an operator. Further, the application of the jack is often restricted by the raised front edge of the lifting saddle.